What Love Feels Like To Natsu
by SaberTail FairyTooth
Summary: Another little one-shot, this one isn't as fluffy as For Her though. Thanks for reading!


Note: This is right after the Cursed Island of Galuna/Deliora Arc. You might not remember, TBH, I didn't 'till I reread it, but Grey was going to perform Iced Shell on (a delusional) Lyon, but Natsu stopped him. Lyon then expressed his disbelief, saying that normal mages shouldn't be able to go near an Ice-Make wizard performing Iced Shell. Oh yeah, and let's justs say Wendy and Natsu knew each other before the Oracion Seis Arc all, Natsu experienced a sense of deja vu when he 1st met Wendy. This is a little add-on to the possible side affects of going near that. Thanks for reading!

If you haven't read the note, read it. It will tell you things you might not understand.

Dedicated to Kriss, she gave me the plot, I'm just working with it :). Onto the story!

Natsu sneezed once again. "I**MMA FIRE DRAGON SLAYIN' MAGE! ICE CAN'T DO NOTHIN' TO ME!"** He wheezed out, vehemently. A distressed Lucy hovered over him with a box of tissues in her hand while Wendy, the apothecary's apprentice in the nearest town, was stuck in her own little world, depressed, murmuring about how her uselessness- she couldn't cure the possible side affects- while an uptight Carla, standing straight and all near the doorframe of the make-shift 'hospital room'-not courageous enough to brave the unkempt landfill known as Natsu and Happy's home- reprimanded her for her low spirit. And of course, where ever Carla is, Happy will follow. The said excees was leaning on the doorframe, uselessly trying to woo Carla with a elegantly wrapped up fish. Carla merely turned up her nose, signaling rejection number I-stopped-counting.

Wendy sighed, still saddened by the knowledge that she couldn't be of help to her patient, trudged to the door, walking evasively around the mountain of tissues surrounding Lucy's bed. The blonde had her bed moved to Natsu's cottage after glancing at his miserable state.

**"Bye Natsu-san, Lucy-san. I hope you get better, Natsu-san! Take care!"** The little healer wished, and with that, she left with the 2 exceeds, gently closing the door behind her, leaving Natsu and Lucy together, both fighting off sleep.

Lucy scrambled off of Natsu, her personal heater had gave her a temporary fever. She wondered how she magically teleported there-perhaps she should hang around Warren some more. She peeked at Natsu. Other than an arm unconsciously searching for Lucy, he didn't notice her absence. Loud snores could possibly be heard from the Kardia Cathedral!

Suddenly, the somewhat soothing rhythm stopped it's beat. Natsu tossed and turned, murmuring,"Spicy chicken... Happy in a pink tutu..." randomly punctuated with a hearty chuckle. Lucy also laughed, sleeping-Natsu was hilarious! She turned, trying to navigate the dump in the dark, blindly touching anything and everything (Also accidently touching Natsu's dirty laundry. But she doesn't need to know that. Ignorance is bliss.). Her hand finally grasped what it wanted, a bottle full of medicine -mixed with Tabasco sauce, of course. Slowing shuffling her feet back to the snoring monster, she froze, hearing something that perked her interest. **"Fire... Lu... Lushii~... Please! I don't know!"** he begged.

**"..Sowy, Fire..."**

_That idiot talks to fire? In his dream?_

**"... Lushi means a lot to me..."**

**"..More than I'd like..."**

_What?_

**"...More than you, fire..."**

He groaned, tossing and turning, the bedsheets were astrew.

**"Lushy~...Love... too... kawaii~.."**

Lucy's redder-than-the-Tabasco-sauce-she-was-holding face turned away, hiding the blush adorning her face. Unconciously, a smile stretched across her face, brightening her eyes.

- The next day-

**"Say, Natsu, what were you dreaming about?"** Mira slyly asked, while on her deadliest Demon form. At the moment, her love-o-meters were at 100% NaLu, even though Lucy held back on the information she discovered last night, Lucy's scarlet blush spoke paragraphs. Not to mention the fact that she ran back home, claiming to need to make more contracts, attempting to make an excuse to leave, trying to hide her blush.

**"U-uhh, M-Mira, w-what... what...d-d-do y-you m-mean?"** Natsu stumbled, trying to back away from Demon Mira's advances.

**"Oh?"** Mirajane asked, rhetorically, "**I think we both know what I'm talking about. N-n-natsu"** She mocked.

_And, sadistic Mira is back! Yay!_

**"Ummm... uhh... IwasdreamingaboutHappyinapinktutuandspicychickenthenIhadanightmare." **He spat out.

Mira rolled her eyes, Lucy had told her about this, but the nightmare bit sparked her interest, "**What was the nightmare about, hmmm? Natsu."**

Natsu shivered, not because of the nightmare, but of how close the She-Devil was to him (but Mira doesn't need to know that),**"Uhh.. Yeah... I-I f-for-g-got"**

Mira got so scary, Gildarts, who was visiting his 'Cana-wana' after a job, seemed to be the only one unaffected by her daunting aura, even _Laxus _was affected. Not that he'd ever let anybody know that.**"Gotta crush, Natsu? Took a while."** Gildarts rhetorically questioned, before laughing heartily.

**"Lies."** Mira spat.

_'How the hell did she know?'_

'**'Because you said you had a nightmare, yet you were unable to recount any parts of your nightmare.''** Erza cut in.

_'Did Warren teach them how to read minds?'_

**"Nah, "** They announced in unison, **"It's just written all over your face."**

The whole guild stopped and stared, it was rare Mirajane and Erza ever agreed on anything, of importance or not. Unless a blue-haired criminal was near.

Natsu shivered. 1 Warren reading about how much he wanted Lucy to notice him was enough. Especially since that traitor told Mira on exchange for free meals...

**"I had a bad dream about...Igneel... he was telling me to choose whether fire or Lucy would cease to exist for me... I, obviously, chose Lucy... and she said she loved me... and I told her loved her too. Then, when I woke up, I had this weird feeling in my pants"** He mumbled.

The guild was floored. Each was in their own thoughts.

Would Natsu really give up his magic for Lucy? It was to be expected of him, but for him to say that was completely surreal. And _Natsu _with a _boner?!_

_'Is this what love does to people?'_

_'YES! NALU IS FOR REAL!'_

_'BWAHAHAHA Natsu finally got a boner!'_

_'Yes! Choosing Lucy over fire is man!'_

_'Now, why can't Gajeel confess so easily?'_

A gasp broke the silence.

**"You would give up your fire for me?"**

**"Duh! You make me feel like I've been running for a long time, my heart is thumping and I feel like I've been eating a lot of fire- I'm burning up."** He admitted sheepishly, not realizing it was _Lucy_ he was talking to.

Lucy glomped Natsu into a hug,**"I feel that way too."**

**"And NALU IS OFFICIAL!"**

**"Gajeel, Grey, and Gajeel owe me 2000 jewels!"**


End file.
